Book 2 Chapter 09. Last Stand
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Frozen Throne' Battling your way through more of Valta's minions, you know your goal is within your grasp. :ATTACK: 20 40 60 ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 37 74 111 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Warrior, Warman Berserker, Elite Ice Guard "One last surge, Crows," Rima calls out as her Crow's Beak slices through another of the powerful Warmen. :ATTACK: 20 40 60 ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 37 74 111 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Elder Shaman, Warman Axemaster You slam the nearest Legionnaire into the cold stone wall before using a well placed strike to separate its head from its body. :ATTACK: 20 40 60 ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 37 74 111 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warchief, Death Guard, Ice Guard Once again the battle is shifting in your favor. Odds are evening. Valta can only run so far. :ATTACK: 20 40 60 ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 37 74 111 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Elder Shaman, Shaman "This way," calls Rima. "The Crows can handle the rest." You break off from the battle and follow Rima through the waiting doorway. :ATTACK: 20 40 60 ?? Energy Quest Awards 175 - 325 Gold XP: 37 74 111 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Berserker, Death Guard, Ice Guard 'Dark Magic' "Foolish children, you should not have come." The icy cold of Valta's voice halts your steps for a moment. :TALK: 7 18 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 189 - 351 Gold XP: 12 30 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Priestess Valta "The burning flame of my icefire will consume your souls and Marras will reward me greatly for preparing this world for his welcome." :TALK: 7 18 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 189 - 351 Gold XP: 12 30 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Priestess Valta "Now!" As Valta starts to glow with a cold purplish hue, more of her guards leap from the shadows. :ATTACK: 20 40 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 189 - 351 Gold XP: 38 76 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Elite Ice Guard, Elder Shaman, Frost Warrior You quickly realize that her guards are meant as a distraction. A pink ball of flame engulfs Valta's left hand and she looks to be entering some sort of trance. :ATTACK: 20 40 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 189 - 351 Gold XP: 38 76 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Elite Ice Guard, Elder Shaman, Frost Warrior 'Priestess Valta' "Marras, my lord and master, I deliver to you these infidels as a gift from your servant, High Priestess Valta of Kragstaad!" : BOSS: Priestess Valta 'Back to Heren' The ice witch has been defeated and with her, another pawn of Marras has fallen. As you suspected, another Tear of Marras lies in the witch's throne room. A treasure the Protector General will surely like to have examined. The journey back will be a peaceful break from the bloodshed you have endured at Kragstaad. You stop by Korianne's cave to to wish her well and thank her again for her help. Fenn's face and even the bustling streets of Heren will be a welcome sight. < Chapter 8 - Book 2 - Chapter 10 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2